


Long Way Down

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Requited Love, Scarves, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scarf may have been a present or a joke, he can’t remember, but he’ll forever remember this moment, wrapped in Dean’s hold, victim to his eager mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Way Down

**Author's Note:**

> The SFW version of a prompt I received on my tumblr. NSFW version [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2567423).Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Someone bought it for him when he was younger, probably before Stanford, and he never wears it unless he has nothing else to wear.

The winter is particularly harsh. He’s used to California weather, no colder than sixty degrees most days, but Kansas is a different story.

Dean and Sam are trapped in a dingy little motel that’s snowed in with nothing more than the clothes on their backs because _someone_ (i.e. him) didn’t bring in the bags from the car. There’s no way to make it outside -- they’ve tried, so they suffer in silence.

Dean’s teeth are chattering, Sam can hear them from where he’s tucked into his bed, and he shivers himself, pulling the blankets higher up on his neck.

The scarf is warm against his skin, and he feels bad for Dean who has no jacket, nothing. It hadn’t even been cold when they got to the hotel, and then suddenly three feet of unsurpassable snow.

“D-Dean, come ‘ere.” Sam lifts up the blankets, heat dissipating by the second, so Dean doesn't waste time getting into bed with Sam.

Dean’s nose is cold against his neck.

“Nice scarf.” He says, and it’d sound teasing if Dean’s voice weren't monotone because of how cold he is.

Sam laughs, breathes in Dean’s warmth.

“Here.” Sam takes it off, worming his hands around Dean’s neck so he can loop it.

Dean grunts, tries to fight Sam, but the fabric is warm, and he ends up melting into the touch. Eventually, with hands up shirts and legs entwined in the sheets, Sam starts to gain feeling back in his limbs.

Dean stops shuddering sometime, possibly an hour has gone by, and it’s still snowing.

“This sucks.” Dean mumbles against his chest, and Sam nods, scooting him closer, winding his arms around Dean’s waist. He hums, not really agreeing because he likes being this close to Dean.

Dean grumbles about it until he falls asleep, and Sam pulls the scarf up higher on his neck so he doesn't get cold while he dozes.

Sam goes in and out of consciousness throughout the night, only waking when there’s a spike of cold when Dean leaves the bed, to strip down to boxers or use the bathroom.

He keeps the scarf on, high on his neck, over his mouth, and Sam coaxes the fabric to the side so he can press his lips to Dean’s neck.

He’s not really thinking straight when he does it, but Dean follows, making a contented noise in the back of his throat, turning his head so Sam can lick up the side of his jaw, kiss Dean on the lips.

Sam breaks away, surprised, but Dean follows him, kisses him slower, a slide of lips he’d never thought he’d get _ever_. Dean cups the side of Sam’s face, turning over so he’s facing Sam now, in a more comfortable position.

“I love you, Sammy.” Dean whispers between kisses, and he pulls himself closer, holding Sam in his arms like he’s his entire world. It’s overwhelming. He shoves the scarf down lower so Sam can kiss the skin there. Sam does, nipping at his pulse point, sucking hickies into his neck.

“I love you, too.” Sam rumbles, and Dean tilts his head back further. Sam pulls the scarf off a little, letting it hang around Dean’s neck, but he shivers, so he puts it back after his mouth has mapped out the skin revealed to him.

“Do you like the scarf?” Sam asks, and Dean laughs, a loud sound that startles a returning laugh out of him.

“Yeah, Sammy, I like the scarf. It got you to admit your undying love for me, didn’t it?”

“Shut up, jerk.”

“Bitch.” Sam kisses the familiar insult out of his mouth, and Dean lets himself fall into the rhythm.

So, yeah, the scarf may have been a present or a joke, he can’t remember, but he’ll forever remember this moment, wrapped in Dean’s hold, victim to his eager mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song Long Way Down by Robert DeLong.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
> I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
